Doctor Doom's Androids (Earth-616)
Unbeknowst to Doom, his enemy the Doomsman, now calling himself Andro, Lord of the Androids, exiled on another dimension, was able to control the advanced androids from afar, and manipulated them so that they developed a religious cult to his figure. The androids apparently were unhappy with Doom's disregard for their artificial lives, and they believed that the Lord of Androids would come and release them from Doom's bondage. Doom noticed the androids having religious ceremonies, but he disregarded the fact, believing it to be a mere glitch in the AI that did not really affect the androids' obedience or efficiency. Once the Solar Plant was complete, Doom decided to ally with the Sub-Mariner. He travelled to Atlantis in an Air-Vessel and, once there, he sent his androids in underwater gear with weaponry and submarine vehicles to attack the city, so that they would attract the Sub-Mariner's attention. When the Sub-Mariner went to investigate, he found Doom, who offered him a lift to Latveria. Once in Latveria, Doom offered a demonstration of the androids' resources by making 714 fight and kill 356 at his whim. He then went to show the Sub-Mariner the Solar Plant. Meanwhile, Andro escaped his exile and reached Latveria, where the androids offered him special clothes they should have not been able to create. Andro then led the androids on a rebellion against Doom. The androids destroyed the Solar Plant before Doom was even aware of the problem, then they started harassing Doom and the Sub-Mariner with sheer numbers while Andro explained is origin. Doom caused a flood to escape and to strengthen the Sub-Mariner. In the process, the stream killed many androids, which Andro disregarded. The Sub-Mariner was aghast at this, as the androids were following such an evil leader, and he confronted Andro. Doom also confronted Andro, but the Lord of Androids teleported away. Understanding that Andro could control his androids in the future, Doom discontinued this series and downgraded his systems back to the metal robots, who were immune to Andro's powers. No much later, strangely, Doctor Doom sent his army of androids to intercept the Fantastic Four, who were invading Latveria uninvited. The androids were of course unable to stop the Four, but they succeeded at delaying them until Doom could send a different, more powerful minion. | Powers = Albeit human-like in many senses -to the point of having artificial bones-, the androids lack fear and cannot show pain. They have artificial intelligence and the ability to learn from the environment. The androids can project a hologram on their faces at Doom's request. | Abilities = The androids have shown technical skills to build Doom's mechanisms, piloting skills and underwater fighting skills, as well as fighting abilities - albeit their main asset in combat is using their number. | Strength = Although physically strong enough to break a man's bones, individually they are no match for superpowered enemies. | Weaknesses = The endurance of the androids is limited: They can be destroyed by a bolt from Doctor Doom's Armor, the Sub-Mariner's punches or by being submerged in water - they require special gear to operate underwater. They can also be controlled from afar by the android-controlling powers of Andro, Lord of the Androids. | Equipment = | Transportation = For underwater attacks, Doom provided them with jet-like fighting vehicles. | Weapons = Doctor Doom equipped the androids with electrical harpoons and high-voltage rifles. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}